


Looking Forward

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Alec knows his mom wants the best for him, but he's still surprised at how well she takes the news he delivers.An extension of the final scene of 3x16.





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a extended/continued scene of alec and maryse

The hug lasts longer than Alec expected. In fact, now that he’s in the moment, with tears streaming down both of their faces over the weight of what he just said out loud for the first time, he realizes that he had absolutely no idea what to expect from his mother in this moment. He hoped for this. He hoped for smiles and tears and support… but he knew better than to expect it without question. After all, his almost-marriage to Lydia really wasn’t so long ago. 

It was one thing to have dinner with them at the Loft, laughing and sharing wine and making small talk. It was one thing to consider their love as a current thing, a new thing, maybe even a temporary thing. It’s another to confront her with the idea that this is it - that this is forever. 

But she’s happy for him, and they hug, embracing one another for much longer than necessary… and yet it doesn’t feel long enough. He can’t remember the last moment he took the time to embrace his mom - that needs to change. It’s one of so many things he hopes to change in his life, one step at a time. 

When they finally pull apart again it’s with red eyes and elated, watery smiles. 

“I’m so happy for you, Alec. This is what you deserve… it’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.” She rubes at fresh tears, blinking them away. 

“Thanks, mom. It means so much to me that you’re okay with this.” 

“I’m more than okay with it,” she confirms. “Are you certain you want the Lightwood ring?” 

Alec frowns. “Why? Do you-” he swallows heavily, wondering if his previous relief may have come a bit too soon. That perhaps her acceptance isn’t as complete as he thought. 

“Quite the opposite,” Maryse says, and her voice is heavy, her gaze losing focus while her thoughts wander to somewhere beyond him and this room, somewhere beyond this conversation. “Are you certain he’s going to want to wear that  _ particular _ ring?” 

She looks guilty and it isn’t difficult to follow her train of thought now. The Lightwood family does not have the most reputable history, especially in regards to Downworlders… or regarding Magnus himself.” 

Alec considers this with a long silence before speaking again. “I’m not sure how he’ll feel about the ring. But I am certain about how I feel about him, and how he feels about me. He knows our history, but he knows us, too. He knows you, and me, and Isabelle… and I don’t think he’s going to hold generations of history against us over a ring.” Alec smiles again. “And I think it’s going to look great on him. A lot better than it’ll look sitting around in the back of a drawer somewhere.” 

Maryse smiles, admiring the change in his confidence, the ease in which he trusts the love he and Magnus share. His belief is so strong, so unwavering, who is she to doubt it? 

“Alright then. Consider it yours. When do you want it?” 

“...you don’t happen to have it here, do you?” Alec asks, shifting forward in his seat in eagerness. 

Maryse laughs. “I’ll get it for you tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
